Mobile Suit Gundam 08th Team STORY
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: Upon finding the young Commander of a mercenary group of Gundam pilots unconscious inside his Gundam in space, confused and annoyed at feeling attracted to him, Will I save his life or Will I leave him there to die?
1. Chapter 1

Mobile Suit Gundam Story

**Mobile Suit Gundam Story**

Talking- " "

Thoughts- ( )

SUMMARY: Upon finding the young Commander of a mercenary group of Gundam pilots unconscious inside his Gundam in space, confused and annoyed at feeling attracted to him, Will I save his life or Will I leave him there to die?

P.S. AUTHOR'S NOTE- This story is based off of an anime called Mobile Suit Gundam 08th MS Team. The characters in this story do not belong to me, except for my own character Aisha. Whom of which, I have used in a few of my other stories. Also, this story will often be told through my own POV, point of view, or often through another's pov.

**Story Starts Here!!**

**Chapter 1**

Today I did what I do every day of my life I just walk up and down the alleys and streets looking for trouble and I stay up late drinking coke at the bar. I also look for people who were brave enough to fight against me. Then I'd kill them. So even when people get in my way or there just getting on my nerves I just kill them after we fight each other or just kill them even if we don't fight each other.

So while I was on my way to visit the earth I spotted some mobile suits fighting each other, so I decided to check it out and I told Keyoki not to be able to be shown or detected on there scanners or even there raider. As I got closer, I saw that one of the mobile suit pilots was fighting a weird green mobile suit. Then after the fight was over I told Keyoki to follow them but quietly.

As I followed them I spotted one of there mobile suits and I went over there and I looked inside the mobile suit and you'll never guess what I saw, I saw a boy inside the mobile suit and I guess that he was its pilot.

Next I said to myself "Hey this guys kind-a cute" and then I popped back into reality and I said "What am I thinking, I shouldn't even care if this kid lives or dies, so maybe I should leave him here like all the rest of those pathetic human beings. But he does look really cute from this angle though; no I can't let my emotions get the best of me. What's happening to me, why do I feel like my heart is pumping faster and faster the more I look at him, could it be that I like him or that I might actually have a soft spot for this boy? What's wrong with me!" Then all of a sudden Keyoki informed me that there were some mobile suits from the enemies' forces that were looking for this boy and his mobile suit.

All right Keyoki I want you to take his mobile suit and carry it in your spare cockpit, and I'll take care of this pilot. Next I unbuckled him and carried him back with me to Keyoki when she was finished getting the mobile suit into her cockpit. Then next I instructed Keyoki to go pass the meteor shower and then behind one of those floating meteor's, so that they can't find us nor pick us up on there raider.

After a few hours they left and then I decided to go and see how that guys doing. I came back and saw that he was still lying there unconscious, so I went to the bathroom and filled a bowl up with warm water and a wash cloth. I came back a few minutes later and I then took off his helmet and I noticed that he looked even cuter than ever with out his helmet on. Next I unzipped the top of his space suit that he had on, and I tied it around his waist so that when I cleaned his bruises off, it won't get in my way.

After I did that I noticed that he wore a short sleeved black shirt and a really beautiful watch around his neck. I was shocked by how beautiful the watch was, so I picked it up and took it off his neck so that I won't get it covered with blood. I started to clean off some of his bruises and wounds very carefully so that it won't hurt a lot.

Then next I went back into the bathroom and I came back with some medicine for the cuts and scraps and with a lot of bandages too. Next I started to put on the medicine for his cuts and scraps. When that was finished I started to put on some bandages over his cuts and wounds so that they can heal better. As I was putting on some bandages on him I saw that he was having a terrible nightmare and as I heard him groan in terror, I felt rather guilty for him and I tried to wake him up.

It took me over seventeen minutes to finally wake him up and then he sat up in fear about his nightmare. Then Next, I tried to calm him down, and soon after twelve minutes, he finally calmed down, and when he did, I laid him back down softly on the bed. Next I noticed that he was just laying there staring at me directly into my eyes.

Then I soaked the wash cloth into the warm water and ringed most of the water out of it. Then next I carefully wiped the blood off his face. Then as I turned to pick up the medicine to make his cuts and wounds not hurt any more, he grabbed my wrist. And at first I tried to pull my wrist out of his grasp, but then, when I looked into his eyes, he pulled me down towards him, so that my face was directly looking at his face.

Then suddenly, he let go of my wrist and used that hand to grab my shirt and pulled me only three inches away from his face. Next, he put his other hand around the right side of my back and I suddenly felt like I had to move, but I just couldn't cause he just wouldn't let me move back away from him, just closer and closer to him. When we were only two inches away from each other, he started moving closer to me. And I was scared on the outside, but on the inside I was not afraid of him cause I new that he had a soft spot for me in his heart as well as I did.

Then before I knew it what was happening, he was kissing me, and at first I was shocked. Then to my surprise I kind-a enjoyed it, cause I have never been kissed like that before in my whole life. After we stopped kissing each other I looked at my clock and I noticed that we were kissing for about thirty-seven seconds. Then I told him that I had to clean and bandage the rest of his body. He agreed with me and when I was finished I asked him if he would like something to eat.

Then politely, he agreed and when he finished eating the Chicken Lo Mien that I cooked, he asked me if he could see his mobile suit. And to see how it's doing, I agreed with him and I showed him were it was being held. When he finished looking at his mobile suit he was shocked by what he saw.

I told him that my ship Keyoki polished his mobile suit and got rid of all the scratches and dents in his mobile suit and I also told him that all of his mobile suits bullets and energy has been replaced and his mobile suit has improved with the data that I gave it so that it will see all of its opponents attacks before he makes them. After I told him that I handed him a disk that he can study on while he has free time so that he can under stand what the mobile suit is doing while it's fighting its enemies.

He was so happy that he hugged me really tight and then very boldly, he kissed me on the lips when he finished hugging me. And then when he was done kissing me he said thank you, and I asked him if he would like a ride over to where his friends were. Then next, after he agreed I instructed Keyoki to fly into space zone 523 and then I told him that's where all his friends should be.

When we got there I told Keyoki to contact them on her radio and then show them up on her screen so that we can talk to each other. When his friends spotted us on their raider they told us to stop where we were and to show our selves on their screen. Then I told Keyoki that it was okay to show us up on the screen, and right after she did, they saw there commander on our screen and asked him "Commander, what happened they all thought that you died, and who's that person with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_RECAP of Chapter 1:_

_I told him that my ship Keyoki polished his mobile suit and got rid of all the scratches and dents in his mobile suit and I also told him that all of his mobile suits bullets and energy has been replaced and his mobile suit has improved with the data that I gave it so that it will see all of its opponents attacks before he makes them. After I told him that I handed him a disk that he can study on while he has free time so that he can under stand what the mobile suit is doing while it's fighting its enemies. _

_He was so happy that he hugged me really tight and then very boldly, he kissed me on the lips when he finished hugging me. And then when he was done kissing me he said thank you, and I asked him if he would like a ride over to where his friends were. Then next, after he agreed I instructed Keyoki to fly into space zone 523 and then I told him that's where all his friends should be. _

_When we got there I told Keyoki to contact them on her radio and then show them up on her screen so that we can talk to each other. When his friends spotted us on their raider they told us to stop where we were and to show our selves on their screen. Then I told Keyoki that it was okay to show us up on the screen, and right after she did, they saw there commander on our screen and asked him "Commander, what happened they all thought that you died, and who's that person with you?"_

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Then I asked them if we could come aboard on their base to talk this whole thing over onboard. Then they agreed and when we arrived there they all started asking him and even me tons of questions. After they were finished asking he told them that I saved his life fixed him up and also fixed his mobile suit up too. Then it was my turn and I told them that I was just passing by on my ship.

When my ship picked something up on her raider, and when I got closer I noticed that it was a mobile suit built by those silly pathetic humans from earth and the space colonies. Then I told my ship that I was going to see if any one was inside and about two hours/thirty-seven minutes later I finished my story. Then when I was done three guys, were laughing and then they repeated you kissed her, you actually kissed her? Then he responded saying yes.

Then all of a sudden I got totally furious and I picked up the guy by the neck, and I raised him till he wasn't touching the floor and barely breathing. Then I said to him that it wasn't funny that their commander kissed me, then I was about to finish squeezing the breath out of him. When the commander told me to stop and to put him down. Then I just calmed down a little bit by the sound of his voice and I threw the guy to the side, just when he was turning purple. And after I did that, I apologized to that guy and also to the commander.

Then when I turned to him and looked into his eyes, I immediately knew that he wanted to slap me across the face for that kind of behavior. Then I turned completely around to face him. Then when he looked at me, I said to him "Slap me." "What!" he said surprisingly. "Do it, go right ahead." I said. "No!" said the commander. "Listen to me commander, after the way that I tortured that guy, even if I knew about the rules, I knew that what I did was a mistake. Then when I looked into your eyes and I noticed that you wanted to slap me across the face for that kind of rude attitude that I had, go on do it right now while I'm still letting you do it. Because I've had worse things happen to me than a slap across the face before. And for the punishment back home, I was punched, kicked, slapped, whip lashed, and thrown across the air and slammed into the wall hard. So I already know what it feels like, and it won't hurt me that much anyway. So go ahead commander do it. "

Wow, she doesn't seem to be scared at all on the outside, but maybe on the inside she's probably afraid of me. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but later I hope you can except my apology. He thought to himself. Then about ten seconds later, SSSLLLAAAPPP! And that slap echoed in the room, and threw the whole ship. "You should watch your attitude more often, and next time, I won't be so easy on you."

Then next, I turned around and said, "I will try to be more polite next time commander. I must go now, before Keyoki eats all of the carrots that is left in my garden." Then all of a sudden before I could take one step, I suddenly felt something very powerful, but definitely true evil. Then next I detected something quickly heading right for the commander. Then I suddenly turned towards the commander and I was fast enough to push the commander out of the way, but instead of it hitting the commander, it hit me in my left side.

After I was hit I got this weird vision that the commander was trying to fight a shadow that was in front of him. Then I recognized the shadow, and it was…me! Next I saw another vision that if I loved the commander; I should stay away from him at all costs. Because if I don't, I quickly saw another vision where I killed the commander. After that I popped back into reality, the commander was standing right in front of me with a questioning look on his face.

Then next I started to feel a little weak, like almost all of my energy was being taken away from me. Then suddenly, I collapsed onto the commander with my head on his chest. Next his friends saw what happened and started to run over there. When they got there the commander saw them all look at him with weird looks on their faces and the commander started blushing furiously_. (AN-We are on Earth.)_

After that the commander told them to hurry into the closest village and get a doctor since Karen wasn't with them to nurse her. While the commander sent two people to go to the next village to get a doctor, he got up and carried me inside Karen's tent since she had the first-aid kit in her tent with other doctor and nursing objects.

They next cleared the table off and sent me gently down on it. Seven minutes later I woke up in serious pain to my side, and they ran next to my side and then they decided the commander should to take out the sharp thing that I had in the side of my body. He agreed with them, and as he pulled I was trying to keep all of my screaming inside me, cause of all the pain that it caused.

When they were done, they tried to put some medicine on it, then they also tried to bandage it very carefully, cause of all the pain it had caused. When they were done I asked them who did this to me. Then I closed my eyes and waited for an answer. Then next they said that the commander did. Then one of them said right after that guy was finished, "Cause he likes you!" Then when I opened my eyes in shock because they said that he saved me and also that he likes me too, I remembered the vision that I had where I had to kill the commander if I don't stay away from him.

Two hours later, Karen rushed into her tent and asked who did this to me, and they all said the commander did. She later thanked him for saving my life because she knew that I would have already been dead if it wasn't for him, who watched her nurse people back to health carefully. Then five days later I was able to walk, run, jog, and all the rest of those things. When I finished my training, I decided to stretch and go for a jog.

Then when I was finished stretching, I saw the commander. And then right when I saw him, I turned the opposite way of the commander and started to jog. Then as I was jogging away from him, I started to say to myself "I'm sorry commander, but I must stay away from you at all costs or else I'll probably be forced to kill you by evil powers taking control of me." When I came back I looked at my watch and it read 8:33 p.m. and I decided to go and see if any one has eaten any thing at all since I left.

When I came in the dining room, I saw that every one was just sitting there staring at their empty plates infront of them. Then I asked everyone "What's every one doing?" And they all answered "We were waiting for you to come back, cause the commander said that no one could eat or sleep until you came back safely." "Wow, I guess the commander really does like me." I thought to myself.

Then I asked, "Why aren't one of you going to cook any thing for dinner?" and they all to my surprise answered "We don't know how to cook." Then I said "Get me an apron some pots, pans, some water, some salt and pepper, some firewood for a fire, some cooking silver ware, a medium sized bag of vegetables with chicken, and you all should go take a shower and wear clean clothes too. Then they all said that they didn't have any showers.

Then I said "My ship Keyoki has showers for both men and woman. About three for men and two for woman. All you have to do is tell Keyoki where you want to go and she'll tell you were you need to go. But first Karen can you watch over this for about seven minutes while I call Keyoki and tell her to put on her voice communicator so that you can understand what she's saying. Thank you."

Then five minutes later, Keyoki came and when she saw the bag of vegetables had carrots inside them, she started running straight for the bag. Then I picked up the bag and told her that if she doesn't do what I say, she wont get the super large bag of carrots that I bought for her when we were on planet Yuko.

Then two hours later they all came back with the commander and they all smelled and felt much better. When they all sat down I gave each of them a different meal and they may switch if they wanted. When they were finished eating I asked them if they had any room for dessert, and I was surprised cause they all said yeah! And I served a double chocolate fudge cake with choices of white or chocolate milk.

After they were finished eating, I decided to clean up the table and dishes alone, but Karen said that the job was too much for just one person. So they chose Karen to help me. As we were washing and drying dishes I decided to tell Karen about my vision that I had. After I finished telling her about my vision I then said "and I don't know what to do, cause he want's to see me alone and talk when I have free time." "Well I suggest that you should stay away from him Aisha, till you know what this evil guy want's with you, and why he want's you to stay away from the commander," said Karen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_RECAP of Chapter 2: _

_After they were finished eating, I decided to clean up the table and dishes alone, but Karen said that the job was too much for just one person. So they chose Karen to help me. As we were washing and drying dishes I decided to tell Karen about my vision that I had. After I finished telling her about my vision I then said "and I don't know what to do, cause he want's to see me alone and talk when I have free time." "Well I suggest that you should stay away from him Aisha, till you know what this evil guy want's with you, and why he want's you to stay away from the commander," said Karen. _

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"But no matter what I do, he comes looking for me and in hopes that I'm alone, so he can talk to me about their next missions and other stuff." "Look I'll tell the others about this and we'll try to keep the commander and you away from each other as possible." said Karen "Hey! Why don't we have an all night girls party, and an all night boys party tonight." I suggested.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea, and at least it'll keep you away from the commander." said Karen. "But what if he comes and tries to see me over night, while we're sleeping." I said. "Don't worry, Aisha we'll have body guards to keep watch over the guys and us girls. But only if we need to use the restroom. Or maybe if we're sleepwalking and we can put a transmitter on him/her so we can find him/her in the morning." "Alright" I said.

Around 3:43 a.m. the commander woke up, got dressed and walked very quietly out of his tent and snuck pass the two sleeping so-called body guards. Then once he reached my tent; he quietly walked over to where Karen and I were sleeping. But some how he slipped pass his guards and our guards, and also came into our tent without waking either of us up. Then he silently walked over to where I was sleeping and very gently without waking Karen or I up, he picked me up into his arms and carried me until he found the military Hummer.

Then, he gently put me down in the passenger's seat, and he walked around and hoped into the driver's seat, and started the Hummer. Then he quickly decided to drive about as far enough as it would take until morning to find us. Next, as he drove the Hummer, he slowed the truck down to a stop and looked at me and then he caressed my cheek and drove off at top speed.

Then a few hours later, he then found a cabin in the woods and then he walked around to my side of the car and opened the car door. Then next, he picked me up very gently in his arms so that he wouldn't disturb my sleep. Next, he carried me over towards the cabin, opened the door with his hip, and walked over to the bed and gently set me down on the bed not to wake me up.

After that he, walked back to the door and closed it very quietly, and then he took off his shoes and stripped down to his black T-shirt and boxers. Then after that he climbed into the bed and lay down next to me softly, not to wake me up (again). Then he stroked back some of my hair, back behind my ear. Next he kissed my forehead and then he looked at the temperature and it read 100.3 degrees.

About ten minutes later, he decided that it was too hot to wear a black shirt in bed. So he decided to take it off, and he laid his head down on my chest and rapped his arms around my waist. Then a couple of minutes later he dozed off into dreamland. Then all of a sudden I started getting that vision again, only this time I noticed that I was some where else but didn't know where and how far the campsite was.

Then I was about to go out to take a look around to see if I could see the campsite from wherever I was. But before I knew it I couldn't move, cause there was something on top of me holding me down. So I quickly took the covers off me and I saw that the commander was lying on top of me with no shirt on. And that he was lying there on top of me asleep holding me with his arms around my waist. And then suddenly, I furiously started blushing when I saw how close his face was to mine.

Then as I was trying to get up from the bed, he kept holding me around my waist tighter and tighter until I couldn't move from his grip any more. Then after I couldn't move any more, I gave up and laid back down and I put my arms on top of his back so he would get the picture that I wasn't going any where, so he finally stopped holding me so tight. I then grabbed the blankets and covered us back up.

Then about fourteen minutes later, I too dozed off into my own dreamland. Now at the same time some where miles away, Karen, Mickeal, and the two others were wondering where both the commander and I were. Then next after five minutes, they decided to look for us, by using the raider that was planted on the Hummer.

Then about nine hours later the group spotted a cabin in the woods and then they drove towards it. _(AN-during these nine hours, the commander and I slept together/sex then fell asleep after putting clothes back on.) _Then next they all got out and started walking toward the cabin, and before they did any thing else, first they peeked in the window and saw two figures lying on a bed together.

Then next they opened the door very quietly so that they would not wake them up. Next they walked quietly closer to the bed, and then they decided that Karen should pull the covers off them so that they can see who it is. Then Karen grabbed the covers and pulled them off the bed as fast as she could, and next their eyes widened at what they saw before them. And they saw both the commander and I laying on the same bed together sleeping, and they also saw that the commander had his shirt off, because it too felt like an oven inside more than it did outside of the cabin.

Then next the guys started laughing uncontrollably loud, and that's what made the commander wake up, and when he saw the guys standing before him, he said hello to them sleepily. Then next he turned his head towards me, and he saw me laying on the bed next to him and still sleeping, even after all that noise that woke up the commander.

Then Karen wanted to see the commander alone for a few minutes, because she had something very important to tell him. Then he got up, got dressed and then covered me back up with the covers and stood straight, then walked outside with Karen. Then after they both sat down on a huge boulder, she turned towards the commander and said "Listen commander, Aisha has had a terrible vision for awhile and you are in it. She had a vision that haunts her and she can't eat or sleep both during the day and night."

Then she looked over at him to make sure that he was listening, and he was. Then she took a breath and continued "Well she had a vision where you were fighting some evil shadow, and there is some one who takes control of her and she can't fight his evil powers. So he soon gets control of her with his evil powers, and you are fighting that shadow and the real her is watching you fight it. But as you are fighting it she starts running closer and closer to you and also as she runs she some how recognizes who you are fighting." She paused for a moment. "Well who am I fighting?" asked the commander semi-worriedly.

Then she looked back at the commander and said "You're fighting Aisha, and to you right now, she might not be good, but to that evil guy, She's very powerful and also very skillful at fighting. And cause fighting is her best thing to do out of all of them. Also she saw another part of her vision that really scared her most of all."

"What?" asked the commander. "She had to kill you, and even with all of her willpower trying not to kill you that evil guy was to strong for her, and he overpowered her and she killed you." said Karen and then the commander said "Oh, so that's why she didn't want to see me or have me near her, cause she thought that if I did her vision would probably come true. So Karen, What should I do?"

"Well I suggest that you should stay away from her like that guy said or else." Then Karen got up and started walking towards the cabin. But, before she could take another step, the commander called Karen to wait and tell her what happened before they were found. So he calmly took a breath and told her that he and Aisha only a few hours before just slept together. Karen was shocked to hear this, and told the commander to stay away from Aisha before anything bad happened to her than just her visions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_RECAP of Chapter 3: _

_Then she looked back at the commander and said "You're fighting Aisha, and to you right now, she might not be good, but to that evil guy, She's very powerful and also very skillful at fighting. And cause fighting is her best thing to do out of all of them. Also she saw another part of her vision that really scared her most of all." _

"_What?" asked the commander. "She had to kill you, and even with all of her willpower trying not to kill you that evil guy was to strong for her, and he overpowered her and she killed you." said Karen and then the commander said "Oh, so that's why she didn't want to see me or have me near her, cause she thought that if I did her vision would probably come true. So Karen, What should I do?" _

"_Well I suggest that you should stay away from her like that guy said or else." Then Karen got up and started walking towards the cabin. But, before she could take another step, the commander called Karen to wait and tell her what happened before they were found. So he calmly took a breath and told her that he and Aisha only a few hours before just slept together. Karen was shocked to hear this, and told the commander to stay away from Aisha before anything bad happened to her than just her visions. _

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Then she silently walked over to where I was lying down, and tried to wake me up after Mickeal, Sanders, and Theodore tried, but failed. Then after she tried, I was (still sleeping) and no one could wake me up. Until the commander walked over and placed his hand on the side of my face and leaned over and gently gave me one final kiss on the lips.

Then when he broke apart I took my hand and I rapped it around his neck. Then I pulled him back down to my level and that deepened the kiss even more. Then as I loosened my hand from his neck, he pulled me up to his level and then he whispered into my ear "I love you, and I will always love you with all my heart."

Then after he got up and started walking towards the door, I suddenly woke up and yelled "Wait!" Then he stopped in his tracks and turned around, and then I asked the others if they could leave us alone for a few minutes. They all left except for the commander and I. While we were alone I started to mumble some words to him, but he turned and headed for the door and as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it as I quickly yelled outloud "Commander, wait! I…I…."

Then next he opened the door and took one step out and I yelled out to him "I don't want you to go off and fight that evil guy and get killed!" Then after he heard that, he stopped in his tracks and turned to me and he walked back towards me and held out his hand. Then I looked up at him with a questioning look. Then next I slowly reached up and took his hand. Next he said to me "Follow me Aisha, I have some thing that I want to show you." But then next, I said "Hold on, maybe I should go change my clothes first."

But after I only took two steps, he grabbed my wrist, and then he said commandingly "No. We don't have time, quickly follow me. Please?" I nodded in defeat. And then we both started walking hand-in-hand out of the cabin. Then after we got out, the commander said "Guys, we're going some where for a while, we'll both be back in about twenty minutes. Okay?" then they nodded. Only twenty minutes later, we both came back and then we all decided to head back.

Then nine hours later, we arrived back at the campsite. Then suddenly only two hours later, one of the guys caught some thing on their raider and he said that it was only twenty-seven miles away from them. Then next we all started to gather our things up and get the mobile suits ready for battle. Next before we moved to the spots where we could get them from behind, I suggested that I should set a trap for them.

But the commander said that we wouldn't have enough time to set the trap, but I said "No commander your wrong, cause I can use my technical mind and robots to help me set the trap less than twelve minutes." After I said that, my robots and I got to work quickly, and when we were finished, I got dressed into my fighting uniform quickly, and I was ready for battle as well. But the commander instructed me to stay here and don't leave until they came back.

Then I said "What if you get seriously injured and the other mobile suit is about to…" "No! You stay here and that's final." demanded the commander. I agreed and then as I watched them leave for the battle; I had that same vision, but only in a different background. Next after seventeen minutes I left and headed off for the battlefield towards the commander and the others. Then as I was flying over there I thought to myself I don't care if the commander told me to stay here, I'm leaving to help them cause they need my help. And if he doesn't like that, we'll then he's just going to have to deal with it with me when the battles over.

Then suddenly I arrived just in time to save the commander from one of the enemies' mobile suits, and he thanked me. Then he started fighting another one of the enemies' mobile suits with me by his side to protect him from the other mobile suits that might do a sneak attack on him. We battled for almost two hours nonstop, and when the battle was over, we won. Three hours later, we arrived back at the campsite, and once the commander had gotten out of his mobile suit, he was walking toward me with an angry look on his face.

Then once he stood about two feet away from me, then he angrily and hardly slapped me across the face again even harder than before. Next we started to talk, then argue very loud and the group even could hear the conversation that we had when they were only fourteen feet away from us. Next he grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm around the side of my back, till I was down on the floor on my knees.

Then he furiously let go of my arm, and pushed me down hard to the ground. Next I saw that he had pulled out his handgun and that he had it in his hand. Then as I was lying there, with the gun aimed in the middle of my chest, I looked in his eyes, and I saw that he had an angry, non-feared, as well as an emotionless look in his eyes. Next I looked to the ground and back into his eyes with tears running down my cheek, then I got up and next I said to the commander, "Go on commander, do it. End my life and our love forever."

Then after I said that he seemed shocked by how I said it. Then he thought a minute and repeated what I just said in his head, and he figured it out that I said all of that with only my sad, fearful, and all of my emotions of care, sadness, and love into what I said. Then after a little while his finger was playing with the trigger of the handgun.

It tensed, then relaxed, then tensed again, and relaxed again. Next he turned around with his back facing towards me and then all I could hear was "I'm sorry." From the commander and then he started walking in the opposite direction from the campsite. Then as I stood there my eyes never left his face and as he was walking, I could see tears running off his cheek. Then all I could do was stand there in shock and watch him walk off opposite from the campsite.

Next he ordered the group to gather their things, head out, and to hurry it up, all except for Aisha. Then Karen asked the commander "So we're just going to leave her here all alone in this heat?" Then the commander said coldly, "Yes." Next Karen said "But she'll die out here in this heat with no protection or water anywhere."

Next I decided to run towards the group, and when I got there I said "It's okay Karen, I can live in this sort of heat any way, and besides I've lived in different climates even you couldn't stand for almost more than two weeks." Then Karen said, "No, I won't leave you here all alone!" "Karen, if she says that she can live in this sort of heat all alone, then she stays, and don't make excuses." said the commander. "But commander?" asked Karen.

"It's alright Karen, I don't need any body's help." said Aisha. Then after I turned the opposite way I looked back at the commander with loving eyes filled with tears, and everyone saw the way I looked at the commander. Then after I looked at the commander I started running the opposite way, but not looking back, cause I knew if I did I would regret it that, that I was leaving him and the others. When I was out of their sight, Karen asked, "Aren't you going after her commander?" "No, why should I go after her?" asked the commander.

"Did you see the way she looked at you before she ran in the opposite direction?" "No, and why does it matter?" asked the commander. "Only if you looked into her eyes and saw what we saw you would understand her more better." "Huh, what are you talking about?" asked the commander. "I mean, when we looked into her eyes, they were filled with tears and full of love. Then she turned away and started running off in the opposite direction. And the reason why she looked at you with loving eyes is because I know that deep in her heart she truly loves you. And I know that she loves you so much that she would even…"

"Even sacrifice her own life to save mine," said the commander finishing the sentence for Karen. "Yeah." said Karen. Then the commander took a breath and ordered "Stay here all of you, I'll be right back within a couple of hours." "Okay, go get her commander, and don't loose her ever again, or you'll be sorry." Said both Theodore and Mickeal to their commander.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_RECAP of Chapter 4: _

"_It's alright Karen, I don't need any body's help." said Aisha. Then after I turned the opposite way I looked back at the commander with loving eyes filled with tears, and everyone saw the way I looked at the commander. Then after I looked at the commander I started running the opposite way, but not looking back, cause I knew if I did I would regret it that, that I was leaving him and the others. When I was out of their sight, Karen asked, "Aren't you going after her commander?" "No, why should I go after her?" asked the commander. _

"_Did you see the way she looked at you before she ran in the opposite direction?" "No, and why does it matter?" asked the commander. "Only if you looked into her eyes and saw what we saw you would understand her more better." "Huh, what are you talking about?" asked the commander. "I mean, when we looked into her eyes, they were filled with tears and full of love. Then she turned away and started running off in the opposite direction. And the reason why she looked at you with loving eyes is because I know that deep in her heart she truly loves you. And I know that she loves you so much that she would even…" _

"_Even sacrifice her own life to save mine," said the commander finishing the sentence for Karen. "Yeah." said Karen. Then the commander took a breath and ordered "Stay here all of you, I'll be right back within a couple of hours." "Okay, go get her commander, and don't loose her ever again, or you'll be sorry." Said both Theodore and Mickeal to their commander. _

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Right!" said the commander, and he started running after me. He spent about thirty minutes looking for me, and when he decided to go a bit further, he heard a sound coming from the northeast trial. When he got there he saw me sitting on a large flat surfaced rock. And as he stood there hearing me cry, he felt some feeling go through him.

And then he suddenly felt sorry for me and then he silently walked up from behind me after I stood up from sitting on that rock and he grabbed me with his arms around my chest and locked his hands together, so that I couldn't get away.

But as he was holding me he was talking to me kind-a loud, then in a soft lovingly voice. As I heard him talking in a soft lovingly I noticed that his grip on me wasn't as tight as before, then he turned me to face him face to face. Then as I gazed into his eyes unable to turn away or pull back away from him, I didn't notice that we held each other very differently this time.

With his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck, we heard some dance music playing from somewhere close by. Next we heard our friends shouting out loud in the speakerphone "Hey, why don't you two dance together, since there's music on and your holding each other in a sort of dancing position!" Next thing we knew, we started dancing with each other romantically.

Then finally when the music was almost over, we looked into each other's eyes and then our heads started leaning closer to each other, and then just about as we were going to kiss, some thing inside me snapped, and I suddenly pushed him back and said "I'm sorry commander, but I… I… I can't, I just can't do it, because that evil guy is watching us, and if he saw you and me kissing each other, he would come down here and turn me into an evil servant of his. Then next he'll order me to kill you, and then he'll claim me as his Queen and his future wife, and I just don't want that to happen to us."

Next I turned away from him and I was about to run, but he grabbed my arm and turned me back to face him face to face. Then next he put his arms under my elbows and lifted my arms and placed them around his neck. Then he put his arms around my waist. Next we stared into each others eyes and next our heads moved closer to each other and then we both were very shocked by how each others lips felt when they touched each other, and we stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity to both of us.

When we came back to the campsite the group told us that they got all that on videotape. After we heard what they just said, we both started blushed furiously, and then we looked at each other and smiled, then we hugged each other and went back to our patrol spots to look out for the enemy while were down here on earth. Twelve minutes later, I heard a blast and it looked like it came from the Laser Canon.

After I finished running towards the Laser Canon, Mickeal told me that he was only trying to see if the lasers and the lasers ultimate canon were functioning correctly; the blast just seemed to come out of nowhere. Next I heard him starting to cry, and soon after the group came over with the commander to see what happened, I told every one not to worry, and that I can fix it.

Then Mickeal said that it only take a genius to know how to fix gizmos like that. Right after he said that, I told them that my grandmother was Washu the number 1 Genius scientist in the universe. After I told them all that they all watched me trying to fix the Laser Canon. While I was working on the Laser Canon, the commander walked up to the Laser Canon, and asked me if I wanted any help.

After I said sure you can help, he began climbing up, but before he got to the top with me he slipped and started to fall. Then I turned and grabbed him by his wrist and next I started to pull him up, and when we were only seven inches away, I gazed into his eyes and he gazed into my eyes and we just seemed to imagine only the two of us in a world of peace with absolutely no meaning of war and battles.

Next we were broken out of our trance by Karen yelling at us and saying "Hey! If you two would stop starring at each other so lovingly, we would have already gotten this Laser Canon fixed by now." When she finished what she was saying, we both came out of gazing at each other and we were really shocked by how close we were to each other's faces.

Then after we broke apart, Karen and the commander both noticed that I was blushing furiously red, and getting redder each time I looked at the commander and noticed how totally hot he looked in his uniform. After twenty-two minutes, the commander jumped down off the Laser Canon so that I could see if it works. Next it suddenly got even hotter, and I decided that it was too hot for me to be in these types of clothes, so I told them that I was going to change into cooler clothes.

Seventeen minutes passed, and I came out wearing a short, but tight blue short sleeved shirt, a blue mini squirt, black combat army boots, blue wrist length gloves, and I had my hair in a ponytail with a black hair band. Once I came out I noticed that the commander was starring at what I had on. Then I started walking near the campsite and then I decided to stretch before I started my training once again.

After I finished stretching, I turned towards the commander and the group and started doing some punches, then some kicks, and then they were shocked by how I did my back flips ten feet in the air, and then twirled around, and landed on my feet still facing them. Then I typed a few buttons on my digital see through computer like the one my grandmother had.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_RECAP of Chapter 5: _

_Seventeen minutes passed, and I came out wearing a short, but tight blue short sleeved shirt, a blue mini squirt, black combat army boots, blue wrist length gloves, and I had my hair in a ponytail with a black hair band. Once I came out I noticed that the commander was starring at what I had on. Then I started walking near the campsite and then I decided to stretch before I started my training once again._

_After I finished stretching, I turned towards the commander and the group and started doing some punches, then some kicks, and then they were shocked by how I did my back flips ten feet in the air, and then twirled around, and landed on my feet still facing them. Then I typed a few buttons on my digital see through computer like the one my grandmother had. _

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Then all of a sudden, a figure similar to me bowed to me in greeting me as an opponent in a fight. I bowed back which means that the opponent accepts the challengers match to a fight. Then as I was fighting some times my eyes began to wonder off onto the commander and how concern he looked when ever it might look like I was going to lose the match.

When the match was over, I was claimed as the victor and then I would change back into my uniform, but when I was about to change I sensed that there was someone close by whom was watching me from the shadows. Next I gave him a warning to leave at once, or face the wrath of the Space Pirates. Then as I waited I sensed that he/she wasn't there any more.

Five minutes passed and I walked out in my uniform, and then I went back to my post happily smiling, and daydreaming as I walked past the commander. It's been four hours and still no sign of the enemies. Next I started to get bored, and so I decided to walk back to the campsite, and when I got there, every one was just sitting there in the shade eating and drinking cold water. Then suddenly it hit me.

When I looked at the commander I saw that he wasn't eating or drinking any thing. Next Karen asked the commander why he wasn't eating or drinking any thing. Then he answered that he wasn't going to start his lunch until every one was there, and I was the only one not there. After I heard what the commander just said I started running over there and then suddenly after I sat down and started eating some of my lunch, I felt so weak, tired, exhausted, and very feverish.

After they asked me what was wrong, I answered "No there's nothing wrong I'm fine." Then as I got up after my meal was finished, I started walking back to my patrol spot, and I started fall to the ground unconsciously. Then suddenly the commander got up and ran towards me, and caught me before I fell on the ground.

Next he picked me up and carried me over to the nurses' table, and laid me down gently on it. After that Karen said that she needed to check my wounds and bruises but, I said that wouldn't let any one heal or bandage my wounds for me, and Karen said that'd only make it worse. After seventeen minutes, Karen got me to calm down and gave me a shot, so that it won't hurt as much while they're working on my wounds and bruises.

Next Karen told all the guys to leave because she needed to take off my clothes. So that she can get a better look at how many wounds, scraps, bruises, and scars that I got from a recent battle in my past life that she needed to bandage up. Also that might have been bleeding after my new battles and intense training. After Three hours and fourteen minutes later, Karen came out with her head hanging down low.

Once she finished walking up to them she said that there's good news and bad news. Then next she said "The good news is that her wounds and bruises are going to heal just fine, but the bad news is that the food has infected her whole body somehow. And it is feeding and growing by her energy and powers. Also, if we don't find a cure soon, she will…" she gulped. Then next Mickeal said, "She will what Karen?"

Next she took a breath and said, "She will die." Suddenly a terrible look of shock was on their faces. Then all of a sudden, the jewel pendant on my chest started to glow. Next they came running in to see what was going on, and they saw that my jewel pendant was glowing and raising above my chest to make a holographic figure of someone. When it stopped glowing the figure started moving towards us, and then it stopped in front of the commander and said you are the one.

Next we all (except for Aisha) had a questioning look on our faces. Then she decided to tell us her name and it was Ryoko. Then next she started to explain what she meant by you are the one to the commander. Soon after she was done, Elidor said "man we got to find emerald colored grapes, or she'll die." "Yeah, but how are we going to find them way out here in this dry desert?" Asked Karen.

Then Ryoko said "here, you can use this map, and it'll tell you where you are, and where to find the emerald grapes and how to get back safely." Then suddenly Rachel the bounty hunter came out of nowhere, and said "First things first." Then Karen asked back "what do you mean?" And Rachel said "First you must bring me the three inch piece of Geode, or I won't let you go and find the emerald grapes for the cure of this rare fever that the space pirates and bounty hunters get. So I'll just keep you all here for days, and about now within six or seven days she'll die."

"All right! All right!" Said the commander furiously mad. "We'll find that piece of Geode for you, but please first let us find the emerald grapes and bring them here so at least we know that there's hope for her survival, deal?" Then next Rachel said "All right commander, you have a deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_RECAP of Chapter 6: _

_Next we all (except for Aisha) had a questioning look on our faces. Then she decided to tell us her name and it was Ryoko. Then next she started to explain what she meant by you are the one to the commander. Soon after she was done, Elidor said "man we got to find emerald colored grapes, or she'll die." "Yeah, but how are we going to find them way out here in this dry desert?" Asked Karen. _

_Then Ryoko said "here, you can use this map, and it'll tell you where you are, and where to find the emerald grapes and how to get back safely." Then suddenly Rachel the bounty hunter came out of nowhere, and said "First things first." Then Karen asked back "what do you mean?" And Rachel said "First you must bring me the three inch piece of Geode, or I won't let you go and find the emerald grapes for the cure of this rare fever that the space pirates and bounty hunters get. So I'll just keep you all here for days, and about now within six or seven days she'll die." _

"_All right! All right!" Said the commander furiously mad. "We'll find that piece of Geode for you, but please first let us find the emerald grapes and bring them here so at least we know that there's hope for her survival, deal?" Then next Rachel said "All right commander, you have a deal."_

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Next they both shook hands and then they all set out leaving Rachel alone with me, to find the emerald grapes for this fever cure. Then next, Rachel saw my jeweled pendant and asked me "Say Space Pirate, how much is that pendant of yours?" Then next I said back weakly " Its not for sale, my mother gave this to me and besides, it'll burn your hands. And it does that because it was made so that no one else but us Space pirates can touch it and not get burned."

Then next, Rachel asked, "How much power does that pendant contain, and can you control that power inside of it?" Next I said, "This pendant contains enough power to destroy the whole Galaxy/Universe put together. And quite frankly, yes I can. It has enough power to destroy the galaxy without even using barely half of it." I took a breath.

Then next I asked "Why are you so interested?" Then Rachel answered "I'm not. Besides, you said that that evil guy is after you right?" I nodded a yes. Then next she continued "So if he does come I'll try to defeat him. Not for you, but just because you're my prey and no one else can ever hunt you down and enjoy fighting you like I can."

Then I said "Yeah. I know." Then I passed out. Next, about five hours and thirty-two minutes later, they all came back with four baskets full of the emerald grapes. Next Rachel suddenly changed back into her evil self, before they saw her asking me questions. Then next she told them to go and look for the three-inch piece of Geode, or she'll never let Aisha have not even one drop of it.

Seven hours and fifty-four minutes went by and no sign of them. Then around nine-twenty in the morning still no sign of them, then six hours later they returned and when they confronted Rachel and said "I'm sorry but we looked everywhere and no sign of the three inch piece of Geode." Next the commander walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead and it was even hotter than before, and turned around and said out loud to Rachel, "Look Rachel I need to give her the emerald grapes as quick as possible, or she'll die! And I won't let her die no matter what the cost! So please let me give her the emerald grapes?" Rachel closed her eyes and then nodded.

Next Karen said "Maybe she knows where to find the three inch piece of Geode that you've been looking for"? Then Rachel said, "Of course she does! and even if she knew, she wouldn't tell me anyway, cause it's there duty not to tell the bounty hunters where it is, cause it holds the most ultimate power in the universe inside of it. But there's a way to make her tell me, and that's to hold her beloved commander hostage, and tell her that if she doesn't tell me where it is, then it's his turn to die!"

Seven minutes later, I woke up with a terrible headache. Then when I looked at Rachel, I noticed that she had the commander held hostage. Then I asked her "What she was doing with the commander?" And she answered "If you don't tell me where the three-inch piece of Geode is, I'll kill the commander, and I know how much you love the commander."

Next I got up and then collapsed to my knees. Then Karen said "Aisha, you can't walk right now, your body isn't strong enough yet to walk thousands of miles." Then next, I slowly got up and said "Its okay Karen, I can make it, I've had worse before." Next, I stood straight and turned around, then said, "Follow me", and they all followed me.

Next Mickeal spotted a cave about six or seventeen miles ahead of us. After a while we finally got to the cave and walked in. Then after two hours and fifty-five minutes later, I stopped, turned around and said, "It's only a few feet ahead of us." Then suddenly Rachel yelled out to me, "Go up there and get it! Or else the commander here will be no more." Holding her gun straight next to the commanders' head.

Eleven minutes later, I came back with my head down and when I picked my head up, I told Rachel that it wasn't in there, and that someone here was holding it. Then Rachel said "Well then you all can say good-bye to your commander", and then she held up the commander with her gun aimed at his chest and was about to shoot him, but I stopped her by saying to her, "Stop Rachel! They don't have the piece of Geode, I do!"

Then she faced me and said, "Let's have a match. If you win you get to keep it, but if I win I get to keep it Deal?" "Deal." I said back. Then both Rachel and I stretched first so that we won't get any cramps while we fight. Then about three hours later, the fight was over, and I won the match. Next, I suddenly collapsed onto the ground weakly. Then about twelve minutes later, I stood up, and ordered "Go Rachel. I never want to see your face here ever again. Go. Leave, right now while I'm still letting you live."

Then she stood up and said "Fine. I'm leaving, I hope we meet again, so that we can have a rematch." I nodded. Then she turned, walked out, and took off into space, in her ship. As soon as she was out of sight, I suddenly collapsed onto the ground (again). Then the commander walked over to me, stared at me for a moment, taking in that scene of me looking totally at peace. Then next, he bent down and carried me into his arms very carefully, so as though not to wake me up, and headed back towards the campsite.

With a smile planted on his face, every time he stole a quick glance at me. Then about seventeen minutes until they reached the campsite, he quickly stole a small glance at my still sleeping figure in his arms. Then suddenly, Mickeal asked "Hey commander, why do always keep glancing at Aisha for one second then looking straight ahead?" After he finished his question, the commander stopped dead in his tracks, and then he said, "I'm just looking at how at peace she is when she's sleeping like this."

Then he continued walking. As soon as they reached the campsite, Karen said "Commander, can you please bring her back into the medic tent for me, so that she could get some rest, and also give her wounds some time to heal. Thank you." Then after the commander laid me back onto the table, he stood there and just stared at me in concern. Then Karen asked, "You really love her, don't you?" he nodded.

Then she asked "Do you love her with all your heart and soul?" no answer. Then just as she was about to ask something else, he answered "I love her so much that I really would risk my own life to save her life." Then he turned his head to Karen and ordered "Once she wakes up you come and tell me as soon as possible. Got that?" then she said, "Yes sir!" And then he stole one last glance at my sleeping form and then walked off to his tent to get some well-deserved rest.


End file.
